Military Comics Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk modified Grumman fighter-bombers | Writer2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = The Blue Tracer: "Trap For the Blue Tracer" | Synopsis2 = In the Balkans, the Blue Tracer is helping the partisans fight the Nazis. Beautiful but deadly Nazi agent Nada disguises herself as a peasant woman and leads Bill and Boomerang into a trap. With the help of POWs, they overcome their captors and escape. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Boomerang Jones Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nada * Other Characters: * Locations: * Balkans Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Loops and Banks: "Saving the Columbia" | Synopsis3 = "Banks" Barrows and "Loops" McCann fly a Martin PBM Mariner to bomb a U-Boat that is attacking a merchant vessel carrying a US ambassador to an important meeting. | Writer3_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Inker3_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Loops McCann * Banks Barrows Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Martin PBM Mariner | Writer4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker4_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle4 = Shot and Shell: "Two Freaks and the Greeks" | Synopsis4 = Shot and Shell destroy a German torpedo boat while escaping from Greece. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Sam Shot * Slim Shell Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Miss America: "The Bandleader Spy" | Synopsis5 = Joan Dale quits the newspaper and joins the FBI. She investigates a gang of saboteurs posing as a band that uses music to send coded messages, and turns into Miss America to finish them off. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tim Healy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Penciler6_1 = John Stewart | Inker6_1 = John Stewart | StoryTitle6 = Yankee Eagle: "The Fiddler and the Ape" | Synopsis6 = Enemy agents use of an ape to capture two Navy midshipmen, and also Jerry Noble, when he tries to stop them. The agent's plan to take the middies' places for some sabotage. Jerry and the middies escape and Jerry sends Sam the Eagle to drop grenades on the bad guys' boat. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sam the eagle Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler7_1 = Dave Berg | Inker7_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle7 = Death Patrol: "The Five-Point Invasion of Britain" | Synopsis7 = Two weeks go by with no enemy action; the grounded Death Patrol fliers are bored and annoyed and suspicious about this. One night, behind each others' backs, all six of them sneak out individually, each flies an unauthorized patrol, and each foils a different element of an enormous enemy invasion of England. Butch crashes his plane into an enemy troop transport, and does not make it back. Colonel Rider energetically scolds the Death Patrol members for their unauthorized actions and for losing Butch. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * **Butch O'Keefe ** **Gramps **Hank **Chief Chuck-a-lug **Zazzy Supporting Characters: * Colonel Rider Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * northeastern coast of Scotland * Bottle-neck Bay, near Dover * southern coast of England, near Hastings * over the English Channel Items: * Vehicles: * Six home-built fighter planes | Penciler8_1 = Ed Wexler | Inker8_1 = Ed Wexler | StoryTitle8 = H.M.S. Barracuda: "The Plot to Sink the Barracuda" | Synopsis8 = Commanded by First Lieutenant Skiff Wilkins, Royal Navy, a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, the submarine HMS Barracuda earns such a remarkable record by playing havoc with the Nazi fleet that she wins the right to display the royal ensign. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * First Lieutenant Skiff Wilkins Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * HMS Barracuda | Writer9_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler9_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker9_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle9 = Secret War New: "Bismark Sunk" | Synopsis9 = Dramatization of the sinking of HMS Hood by the German pocket battleship Bismarck, and then the subsequent sinking of the Bismarck by torpedo planes from the British aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * HMS Hood * HMS Ark Royal * HMS Victorious * Polish destroyer Piorun * German battleship Bismarck | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Desert Death is reprinted in . ** This story also included the first map of Blackhawk Island. ** The Blackhawk planes in this story have the wrong kind of tail assembly to be Grumman XF5Fs. * Blue Tracer: ** This story also included the “secret blueprints” of the Blue Tracer. * First issue for Dave Berg on Death Patrol. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** "Sabotage" by Tex Blaisdell and Lane French. ** "No Greater Love" (text story) by Tex Blaisdell | Trivia = * Bob Powell is also credited as Bud Ernest in this issue. | Recommended = * Blackhawk (Volume 1) * Blackhawk (Volume 2) * Blackhawk (Volume 3) | Links = * Military Comics #4 Nov 1941, entire issue * Military Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Military Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}